plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chomper
|PvZ2 = }} :Może chodziło ci o inny typ Chompera? Chomper (GW2 - Pożeracz) to roślina występująca w Plants vs. Zombies i Plants vs. Zombies 2. Jest jedną z największych roślin ofensywnych. Atakuje Zombie bezpośrednio, zjadając go. Chomper potrafi pożreć prawie każdy typ zombie, natychmiastowo zabijając je. Jednak po połknięciu przeciwnika, Chomper potrzebuje odpowiedniej ilości czasu (42 sekundy w Plants vs. Zombies, a 30 w Plants vs. Zombies 2) żeby strawić wroga, przez co staje się podatny na zjedzenie przez inne zombie. Jeśli roślina napotyka niejadalne przeszkody w postaci nagrobków, zmechanizowanych przeciwników oraz Gargantuarów, Chomper zamiast pożerać, zaczyna ranić ich za pomocą gryzienia. Etymologia Chomper wzorowany jest na muchołówce i rosiczce. Wyglądem przypomina Piranha Plant z serii Super Mario. Jego nazwa pochodzi za to od słowa 'chomp' oznaczającego 'gryźć'. Opis w Surburban Almanacu Plants vs. Zombies Chomper Chompers can devour a zombie whole, but they are vulnerable while chewing. Damage: massive Range: very short Special: long delay between chomps Chomper almost got a gig doing stunts for The Little Shop of Horrors, but it fell through when his agent demanded too much on the front end. Chomper's not resentful, though. He says it's just part of the business. Cost: 150 Recharge: fast TŁUMACZENIE Chomper Chompery mogą pożreć zombie w całości, ale są bezradne podczas przeżuwania. Obrażenia: Masywne Zasięg: Bardzo mały Umiejętność specjalna: Długie oczekiwanie między ugryzieniami. Chomper był już o niemal od dania koncertu dla Krwiożerczej Rośliny, ale nie doszło to do skutku kiedy jego agent zażądał sobie za dużo na samym końcu. Sam Chomper nie poczuł się jednak tym urażony. Mawia, że to tylko część biznesu. Koszt: 150 Odnawianie: Szybkie Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 150 AREA: Single RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast Chompers can devour a zombie whole, but they are vulnerable while chewing. Special: long delay between chomps Everyone appreciates what Chomper does. His appetite has saved them on numerous occasions. But truth be told, Chomper's friends think that eating zombies is gross. And his breath! No one has the heart to tell him, and he never gets the hint when you offer him a mint. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 150 Obszar: Pole Zasięg: Krótki Odnawienie: Szybkie Chompery mogą pożreć zombie w całości, ale są bezradne podczas przeżuwania. Umiejętność specjalna: Długie oczekiwanie między ugryzieniami Każdy docenia wkład i pracę Pożeracza. Jego apetyt uratował inne rośliny niejednokrotnie. Ale prawdę mówiąc, przyjaciele Chompera uważają jedzenie zombie za obrzydliwe. A jego oddech! Nikt nie ma serca mu tego powiedzieć, ale nigdy nie zrozumie aluzji, kiedy poczęstujesz go miętówką. Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies 2 Plant Food Gdy nakarmimy Chompera Plant Foodem, otworzy szczękę, która wciągnie 3 najbliższe zombie. Następnie beka, odpychając resztę do końca planszy. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Chomper wykonuje dłuższy bek. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Przed Chomperem najlepiej ustawić roślinę defensywną np. Wall-nuta. W takim układzie, Chomper jest zabezpieczony przed zniszczeniem przez zombie, kiedy będzie trawił innego nieszczęśnika. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Taktyka jest tutaj bardzo podobna i nie warto jej zmieniać. Jednak, gdy kupimy Toadstoola, Chomper staje się nie przydatny, ponieważ Muchomor kosztuje tylko o 50 słońca więcej, a jest lepszy w każdym możliwym względzie od Chompera. Galeria Ciekawostki Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Niezależnie od typu zombie zjedzonego przez Chompera, ręka wystająca z pyska będzie ręką z rękawkiem zwykłego Zombie. *Jeśli Chomper został zmiażdżony, to jego sprite nigdy nie zawiera ramienia lub głowy zombie, nawet gdy Chomper trawił jakiegoś nieumarłego. *Jeśli posadzi się Chompera przez Bobsledem, pożre on bobslej wraz z czterema zombiakami. *Według oficjalnej strony Plants vs. Zombies ''Chomper kosztuje 175 słońca, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości kosztuje 150. *Opis Almanac Chompera stwierdza o chęci kariery gwiazdy filmowej. Te wyraźnie nawiązanie do Krwiożerczej Rośliny może być spowodowane tym, że w tym filmie pojawia się Audrey II, mięsożerna roślina. *Na ekranie startowym Chomper nie posiada kolców z tyłu głowy. Jest on jedną z kilku roślin ukazanych na ekranie startowym. Pozostałe rośliny to Sunflower, Peashooter, Repeater, Wall-nut, Tall-nut oraz Cactus. *Na okładce Plants vs. Zombies Original Soundtrack, widać Chompera śpiewającego wraz ze Squashem oraz Sun-shroomem. W tej wersji posiada trzy kolce na głowie, gdzie w grze posiada cztery. *Jeśli nad niejedzącym Chomperem przemknie Pole Vaulting Zombie, ten nie będzie mógł go zjeść. *W wersji demo na PC, dźwięk trawienia zombie przez Chompera został zastąpiony dźwiękiem jedzenia rośliny przez zombie. *Według Tree of Wisdom, Chomper i Wall-nut byli lokatorami w koledżu. *Pomysł stworzenia Chompera wziął się z filmu ''Szwajcarska Rodzina Robinsonów, ulubionego filmu Georga Fana. Roślina była oparta na tygrysie w dziurze, który zjadał piratów. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Niezależnie od typu zombie zjedzonego przez Chompera, ręka wystająca z pyska nie posiada rękawka. *Chomper znajdował się w kodzie gry przed aktualizacją 1.4, ale dopiero w wersji 2.5.1 był funkcjonalną rośliną. *Chomper został wspomniany w ostatnim poziomie Dark Ages, gdy Szalony Dave mówi Except Chomper. He has to. Dude needs the fiber. (tłumaczenie: "Oprócz Chompera. On musi to robić. Koleś potrzebuje błonnika."). Była to zapowiedź świata Big Wave Beach oraz jego powrotu. *Chomper czasami naśladuje zachowanie psa poprzez drapanie głowy za pomocą jego liści. *Chomper może połknąć Chicken Wrangler Zombie bez wypuszczania Zombie Chickenów. To samo może zrobić z Weasel Hoarder. *Chomper jest jedną z roślin, które wydają dźwięk w Almanacu. Pozostałe rośliny to Electric Blueberry, Sweet Potato, Sap-fling oraz Chard Guard. *Kiedy Chomper połyka zombie, beka wypluwając przy tym oczy zombie. *Chomper oraz Toadstool są to jedyne rośliny, które zjadają zombie. *Chomper może być użyty za darmo w Big Wave Beach w dniach 3, 14 oraz 16. *Efekt Plant Food Chompera wytwarza dźwięk przypominający odkurzacz. Jego łodyga natomiast ma animację pompowania. Zobacz też *Chomper (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare) *Toadstool *Nom Nom Nom en:Chomper Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Dzień Kategoria:Dzień Kategoria:Rośliny ofensywne Kategoria:Rośliny natychmiastowo-zabijające Kategoria:Rośliny Premium